AICs
Artificial Intelligence Constructs "Artificial Intelligence Constructs are defined as free-thinking humanoid programs that have been programmed based on humanoid thought, feeling, and behavior but are not derived from a living source. A.I.'s, unlike V.I.'s are not downloaded from the synaptic activity of a higher intelligence life form but rather programmed from the ground off based on core algorithms and pseudo-coding akin to humanoid thought processes. Hence artificial. Virtual intelligences tend to ride, often crossing, the line dividing the cyborgs with a biological-to-machine ratio of much less than 50/50 and the mental collective of a once total-humonoids downloaded into a cyberbrain or internal/external neurosynpatic processor. While there is debate that A.I.C.'s are overglorified "virtual pets", the evolution of A.I.C.'s in recent years have narrowed the gap between intelligence that is natural and intelligence which has been painstakingly programmed." - Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx Cyber-gauntlet Fairy Series Operating Systems EPS-081 OS Euphonius.EXE (Standby) GTR-084 OS Glitter.EXE (Active) GNT-085 OS Glint.EXE (DELETE) SPL-086 OS Sparkle.EXE (Hibernate) CST-088 OS Celesta.EXE (Active) NRA-089 OS Narra.EXE (Active) VTA-090 OS Volta.EXE (Standby) Violet's Servator Programs Dr. Heckyl/Mr. Jive. Designation: Virus. Type: Dual-function - rapid archiving and system sabotage Eye Guy. De''signation'': Spyware. Type: Surveillance - camera and video hijacking Lockdown. Designation: Virus. Type: Freeze type system disrupter Venjix. Designation: Supervirus. EXTREMELY RESTRICTED ACCESS. Type: Doomsday cyberweapon Tempest Fugate: Designation: Malware. Type: System/Network-wide clock modifier. Black Hell: Designation: Virus. Type: Video sabotage Scrooge: Designation: Ransomware. Type: Financial record and account transference Jitterbug: Designation: Number modifier: Type: Program super-enhancement Uwe Bolle-a Virus: Designation: Virus. Type: Trolling type Distraction Captain Confusion: Designation: Virus. Type: Audio hijacking/disruption Protecto: Designation: Firewall: Type: Self-repaired super barrier tower super-routine Gremzeek Designation: Virus. Type: Electrical System Overloading Twincast. Designation: Worm: Type: Real-time Data stream traffic controller and downloader/Uploader RoboBuster: Designation: Master Control Key. Type: Cybernetics root command access Shredder: Designation: Brute-Force Decompiler: Type: Dismantling programs bit-by-bit. Raharo (Haruko Haruhari): Designation: Malware. Type: Chaos-type Random Access Memory Scrambler Trogdor: Designation: Super Malware: Type: Network Burnination! GLITCH: Designation:Supercomputer Key Tool. Type: Swiss-Army Knife Program Gibson Coil:: Designation: Supercomputer Key Tool: Type: Hacker's Little Black Box of Forbidden Code Self-Contained RAM Virtual Pets/ETC. Kuma.EXE Description: Virtual Pet. Type: Albino Racoon/Spider Monkey fusion. Gizmo.EXE: Designation: Virtual Pet. Type: Mogwai G.I.R.:: Designation: Smart Pet: Type: Mobile Program super-enhancement (with personality quirks) MAX: Designation: Self-Contained RAM.. Type: Virtual Intelligence based of a forgotten 80's ICON Jinx:: Designation: Experimental O.S.: Type: Virtual Intelligence test emulator for robot drones Mini-Mina: Designation: Smart App. Type: Autonomous help file system. Iris: Designation: O.S. Core. Type: Computer Valhalla Main System Administrator Intelligence Johnny 5: Designation: WIFI Multi-controller for Telemetry Suit: Type: Multiple simultaneous drone controller. Orco: Designation: Hologram Project Test Program: Type: Intelligent (but bumbling) sorceror type construct Snarf: Designation: Placeholder V.I. for Smart Pet Hardware testing. Type: Nervous Virtual Intelligence Kokapetl: Designation: Virtual Intelligence. Type: Main program for android parrot. Einstein: Designation: Robot Dog firmware. Type: Driver System for android canine artifical pet prototype Onionhead: Designation: Hover Drone propulsion system controller: Type: Test system for autogyros.